Sick
by thel33chqUeeN
Summary: Jester's having a sick day and Blade has to help him deal with it while receiving sass from Tunneler on one side and getting annoyed at Jester the other side.


Sorry I haven't been working on stories guys, so here's a little story for fun because I thought it would be nice. I made it mostly around Jester, but if anybody has a favorite they have and have an idea for a story, I wouldn't mind to make one for you because it's really fun to make stories. So I'll go ahead and stop talking and get on with what you guys came here to read.

Ready…

Set…

Go!

"Ah…Ah…ACHOO!"

That loud noise was heard across the hotel and soon picked up by the group of puppets living there.

Tunneler looked to the side with the leader standing right next to him

"Blade, did you hear that?"

"Sh!...that noise was weird…what was it?"

"I don't know, you wanna ask Jester or something?"

"You think he heard it?"

"Probably." Shrugs.

Blade and Tunneler both ran to the next floor above them where they last saw their friend.

"Tunneler, is he in here?"

"Maybe he's in the trunk?"

"You think he went all the way to the attic just to go to the trunk?"

"Probably." Shrugs.

"(Sigh)…ok, let's just go see if he's there…"

Again they ran to the next couple floors and made it to the attic door. Until it was heard again…

"ACHOO!"

"What was that!" Blade quirked his head around from left to right.

"It sounded like it came from in there!"

"Well, aren't you gonna check it?"

"ME?!"

"Yeah, I'm the leader and what I say goes."

Crosses his hands. "I thought Decapitron was the leader…"

"Nope, he just helps, I'm the leader."

"Whatever, at least I got the balls to look in." Tunneler gently pushed the door open and began to walk in with Blade right behind him.

He turned the lamp on and saw Jester curled up in a pillow case used as blanket laying across the floor.

"JESTER YOU'RE ALIVE!" Blade pushed the drill puppet aside and ran over to his curled up friend.

"Shut up Blade…I'm not in the mood…(cough) (cough)"

"Are you ok?"

"Ugh…I'm fine, I just have a stuffy nose."

"How can a puppet get a stuffy nose?"

"I don't care…just get me some water please…"

"Tunneler! Get him some water! Can't you see he's in pain!"

Tunneler's drill started to spin and he slowly lifted his head off the ground.

"…Whatever…" He stood up and dusted his shirt off while walking out the door.

"So…Jester, what's the matter?"

"I told you, I have a stuffy nose and that's all."

"Do you need a bigger blanket?"

"No."

"You're acting really grouchy."

"Am N- (cough) (cough)"

"Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick, puppets can't get sick." He grabbed more blanket and turned the opposite way.

Blade sat on his knees silently staring. And tapped Jester a couple of times on the back with his hook hand.

"Jester…"

"…"

"Jester…" Tap. Tap.

"…"

"…Are you gonna die?"

"…what?"

"Oh My Gosh Are You Gonna Die!"

"AM I?!"

"HA! Got you, wasn't that funny?"

"…" Jester switched his face to a frown and turned back the opposite side.

"I heard laughter was the best medicine so I hoped it would help."

"That was mean..."

"Oh c'mon, that was funny."

"Go away."

"You know who you're acting like? You're acting like Torch."

"Torch?"

"Yeah Torchy! You gonna walk around yelling at people for no reason?"

"No." raises an eyebrow.

"You sure, you're not gonna be all like, 'Hey my name's Torch and I'm sensitive, but when you insult my hair I'll crisp you alive'."

"(giggle) he doesn't have hair."

"SHHHH! He'll hear you."

"hahahah!"

"Feeling better."

"hahahehehhhhehh…yeah I feel great! I don't feel cold anymore! In fact I feel surprisingly really hot or something." He threw the blanket straight off when he immediately collapsed on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

"blanket."

"huh?"

"GIVE ME THE GOD D*** BLANKET!"

The leader hooked up the blanket and threw it back at him.

"I thought you said you were too hot."

"Yeah but then I was freezing."

"Are you better now?"

"Now I'm too hot."

"Then kick the blanket off."

"NO! Then I'll be too cold."

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Where's my water."

"Can you please be a little nicer?"

"I'm sick! Bring me my water!"

"I thought you said puppets couldn't get sick…" tilts head to the side.

"Well I guess I was wrong (cough!) (cough!)

"Jeeze, I'm really sorry I can't help, I really wish I could but I've got knifes for hands and- "

"It's not your fault, I just need to rest right now."

"But I made you upset."

"Blade." Turns around with his blanket.

"Let me tell you something, I'd rather have you here then have anybody else."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, you-"

"WHERE IS HE!" Decapitron busted threw the door tossing everything around him.

Tunneler followed behind him walking over to Blade with a glass of water.

"What's Decapitron doing here!" he asked.

"Well when I got the water he asked what I was doing with it, so I told him that Jester wasn't feeling well…then he went crazy…"

"WHERE IS HE?!" crashes around the room.

"Um, he's right over there." Pointing his knife in the direction.

"What…oh…ok, I was worried for a sec. and thought he got hurt or something." Walks over to the huddled up blanket.

"Are you ok?"

"YES!" sticks his head out and frowns.

"You're sick aren't you?"

"Well I suppose I am." Crosses arms.

He patted the smaller puppet on the head and the dents in his face that represented his eyes had a worried look.

"You poor little thing…how'd get a so ill?"

"Well aren't you going to explain to me how the heck I got sick anyway?"

"Uh…magic?"

"YOU USE THAT EXCUSE ALL THE TIME!"

"Well you guys are living creatures technically speaking, so I guess you probably got sick from eating expired brain matter or something?"

"That would explain why I feel sick, but what about the stuffy nose? Can you explain that?"

"…MAGIC!"

Jester showed a very disapproved look on his face and continued to shake his head.

"Well I'm going to be going now so I hope you feel better."

"Thanks…" Flips back around with the blanket.

Decapitron stared down a few seconds and quietly tiptoed to the door.

Whispering he said to Blade and Tunneler,

"Now guys, I'm trusting at least one of you to actually stay here and not make a single noise.

"I'm out." Tunneler walked out the door. "I'm more of a make noise kind of guy, plus I can't stand sick people, yuck."

"Blade, are you gonna stay quite?"

"Uh…I guess so."

"Ok, c'mon Tunneler I thought I saw some shifty people in the graveyard trying to dig up my grave." They both left the room and the door closed behind them.

Blade walked back over to where Jester was trying to sleep, and plopped down right next to him staring.

"Jester…are you awake?"

"Ngh…what?..."

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you felt better."

"No, my nose is stuffy, I'm too hot, and my stomach hurts."

"I have that glass of water you wanted."

"Oh yippee…give it here…" Jester was a little drowsier then he was before.

Blade handed him the glass of water, but Jester inly took like two sips before giving back to the pasty-faced puppet.

"You don't want anymore?"

"No…now I feel really fool and now the thought of more water's gonna make me throw up…which I thinks going to happen."

Blade backed away keeping his distance apart.

"D-do you need a waste basket?"

"No…not now…"

"Uh, Jester, I wanted to ask you something."

"What…what was it?" drifting to sleep.

"Why'd you rather have me then anyone else again?"

"Oh that's…easy…you're my best friend."

"I thought Pinhead was your best friend!"

"Too loud."

"Oh sorry." Whispers. "I thought Pinhead was your best friend or something.

"Well he's my family member, you know like a big brother or something…"

"So in a scale from best friend to someone like family member, which is better?"

"Um…best friend." Little smile.

"Really?"

"Yep…"

"Woah! I'm better then Pinhead! I actually seem more likeable then him! Finally once in my life I'm better then him!"

"Now you're my friend…"

"What?!"

"Yeah, best friends don't make fun of family members, so now you're a lower rank…" closing his eyes.

"Um…how do I get t be your best friend again?"

"Wait till I get better."

"Wait?"

"You'll have to sit here all night because I hate sleeping alone."

"Don't you think I'll get tired?"

"Too bad…don't you think I'll get lonely and you'll never be my best friend ever again."

"Good point. (Sigh) So I'll stay here ALL night?"

"Yes please…" resting eyes more and drifted off to sleep

"Ok…"

"Oh and Blade."

"What?"

"I think best friends do make fun of family members."

"What!?" Looks down.

Jester was already sleeping curled up in the pillow case.

"Are we best friends or what!...Jester?" Sighs loudly and patted him on the head lightly with the end of his knife.

"You might be the smartest one in the group, but you're the biggest jerk in the group too."

Jester smirked a little while Blade leaned against the trunk, tipped his hat over his face, and went to sleep.


End file.
